1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle freewheel wrench pry adapter and more particularly to a compact, portable device for removing a bicycle freewheel at a location remote from a repair shop.
2. Prior Art
One of the most common repairs which must be made on a bicycle is the replacement of a broken spoke. Due to the transmission of forces between freewheel and the bicycle wheel, the spokes which break most frequently are those on the drive sprocket side of the rear wheel. However, since typically the low gear sprocket of the freewheel extends over the hub flange in which the inner ends of such spokes are anchored, it is virtually impossible to replace these spokes unless the freewheel and drive sprockets are removed.
Presently when it is desired to remove a bicycle freewheel, a special lugged freewheel wrench is inserted over the bicycle wheel axle with its lugs engaging the bezels in the freewheel. Then the freewheel is rotated relative to the bicycle wheel by either holding the wheel stationary and applying a rotational force to the freewheel wrench with a large monkey wrench, pipe wrench, adjustable end wrench or spanner, or holding the freewheel wrench stationary in a vise and rotating the bicycle wheel.
Due to the weight and bulk of the 13-inch (33 cm) spanner or equivalent wrench or vise which is needed to grip the freewheel wrench in removing the freewheel, the touring cyclist will not normally carry such a wrench or vise and therefore is unable to remove the freewheel and associated sprockets, even if he has the light small freewheel wrench itself, and is therefore unable to change a spoke adjacent to the wheel drive sprockets. As a result, upon breaking such a spoke, the cyclist may need to push his bicycle several miles before obtaining assistance, or risk breaking more spokes.